Oh, The Games We Play
by CherriMoi
Summary: Truth or Dare. Curious game, indeed.


"_Ew_!"

Lily swallowed the flobberworm, and opened her mouth, to prove she had completed the dare. "See?" She poked her tongue out at him, and grinned in victory as Teddy remained in his spot under the tree, grimacing.

"That's disgusting, Lily." He shuddered to himself as his hair switched to an unattractive shade of green-ish yellow.

"_You_," she recalled, "were the one who dared _me_, Teddy-dearest."

Teddy leaned into the tree. "You didn't have to_ do _it."

"And face the alternative?" Her brown eyes, widened, in horror. "No thanks. I like being alive a bit too much for that." She bounced on her feet all the way to the hollow tree he was sitting under, and plopped down onto the damp grass. "Besides. It didn't taste_ too _bad. It was decent compared to Hagrid's cooking."

Teddy chuckled. "That's not saying much, Lil."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Your turn, blue-boy. Truth or Dare?"

His hair shifted to a pale brown, that usually implied thoughtfulness. "Easy. Truth."

"Excellent," she rubbed her dirt covered hands together in anticipation. "Let's see..." Lily's eyes flickered towards the window of the small, and humble home. The Burrow. She watched as Victoire laughed about something, and gripped tightly onto her new fiance's arm. "Why did you and Victoire break up?"

Teddy's hair darkened to a plum-like purple, and he sighed. "Alternative?"

"You have to tell me why you broke up," Lily said, cheekily. Noticing his unamused look, however, she backtracked. "Fine," she sighed. "Your alternative is..." A small smile was tugging on her lips, as she came to a realisation. "You have to kiss me."

She watched in wicked amusement as his hair flushed a vibrant shade of red, usually signaling anger or embarassment. "Lily..." He warned.

"That's the rules, buddy," she glanced at her nails, before meeting his gaze. "It's either tell me, or pick the alternative."

"You just ate a flobberworm," he pointed out, fairly. "I don't want to kiss someone with flobberworm breath."

Lily jumped up. "I'll brush my teeth - "

" - But it doesn't change the fact that you _ate_ a _flobberworm_," his nose crinkled in disgust.

She pulled out a pack of spearmint bubblegum, and popped a piece into her mouth. He stared at her, blankly, with violet eyes, that she took to mean he was internally battling with himself. "Just making myself snoggable," she assured him with a sly smile.

"Sit," he ordered, patting the spot on the grass next to him.

She did, and smiled. "I take it you're going to tell me, then."

"Yes," he said, reluctantly.

"Well...Go on," she urged.

"Things weren't going well," he admitted, with a sheepish shrug. "She started going out more and more often. Said I didn't take her out enough," he scoffed, as if it were ridiculous to go out every evening. Lily agreed, but she knew her cousin, Victoire, was a social butterfly. Staying in just wouldn't do. "I guess things just kind of - "

Lily popped the bubble she'd been blowing. "Popped?" She said, amusedly, as he glared at her.

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. Popped."

She chewed her gum, thoughtfully. "And you're okay with it?" Her eyes flickered to his hair which was an awkward orange. "Victoire marrying Garrett, I mean."

"He's French," he said, as if that answered her question at all.

Lily snorted. "So?"

"He's _French_," he tried again.

"Are you trying to say that Victoire likes blokes of the foreign sort?" Lily inquired, with a smirk.

Teddy grunted, irritably. "I'm saying she fancied them _too much_, considering we were engaged once upon a time."

"Engaged?" Lily asked, in a small voice, all amusement draining from her eyes. Her tan skin was paling rapidly. "Why...Why didn't you tell anyone?" Lily pondered, aloud. Victoire would of surely been boasting about it, wouldn't she?

Teddy glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I guess we both knew it wouldn't work out. Didn't want to get everyone worked up."

"I see," Lily said, her face coloring(blushing?) "You know Roland?"

His hair flashed red, before returning to it's normal blue tint. "Your boyfriend?" He guessed.

"My ex-boyfriend," she corrected. "He liked _French _girls."

"Aw, shut up, Lily," he groaned into his hands. "I knew I would regret telling you this."

"No, no," Lily smiled, grabbing hold of his hands, and removing them from covering his face. His eyes flittered towards the ground, avoiding her gaze. "Teddy. Look at me." She demanded, and he did as he was told. "I can totally set you up with someone I know. She doesn't even like Italian boys or anything..."

"Gah!"

She giggled. "I'm only kidding, Ted. Seriously, though," her eyes grew serious, all traces of joking gone. "I don't like French boys, and Zabini (an Italian bloke) has a girlfriend," she burst into another fit of giggles.

Teddy cracked a smile. "You have a bad habit of overusing a joke, Lils."

"You still love me." It wasn't a question, and she smiled brightly at him, as he nodded to himself.

"Maybe a little," he said, twirling a strand of her auburn hair around his finger. "A tiny bit, perhaps."

"Lies!" Lily accused, "You love me this much!" She held her arms spread out widely, and grinned as she saw Teddy roll his eyes. "Right?" Her voice lost all hints of amusement and sounded almost insecure.

"No," he disagreed, Lily pouted. He spread his arms much wider than she could, and her pout became a victorious smile. "This much," he kept his arms open, waiting. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

She crawled into his arms and hugged him, fiercely. "Everybody does," she smirked into his chest.

He chuckled, "Of course."

Lily smiled, as she backed away, and sat in his lap. "Teddy," she said, seriously. "It's my turn."

"Alright then. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said, immediately.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"What's the alternative?" She teased.

"You have to let me kiss you."

Lily smiled as she brought her lips to his in a perfectly innocent kiss.

She pulled away laughing as he had begun to grumble, "Taste like flobberworms..."


End file.
